Bleedin Love
by edwerdluvme
Summary: Hi my name is Hella and I'm a vampir this is my life R&R PEOPLE SHE'S GOING TO FALL IN LOVE AND THERE IS LOTX OF COOL STUF IN THIS FIX OK
1. Chapter 1

1nce upon a tyme there was a girl named Hella Spawn

1nce upon a tyme there was a girl named Hella Spawn. she was a sad lonely girl with long blue hair with white streaks on the front two hairs and black eyes (AN: no white at all ok) and bright red blood lips and skin the color of snow. She was sad because she was secretly a vampyre but no one knew it. She went to a school all alone and secretly had wings but no one knew that either ok.

One day as I was listening to my fall out boy cd she noticed that a boy was staring at her. his eyes looked like blood like her lips remember lol? omg i said omg he so looks like that one guy on that movie where he dies by voldiemart

i felt my wings try to come loose but i held them back okay

embarassed i began to cry and ran away into the bathroom and into the toilet where i cried some moar omg why does no one love me. why do they stare, i said, i just want to be loved like a real person

i could pretend to be real like i do every day but they no im dead b/c my wings underneath my coat they cant see them but they r ther

im also a vampir and at night when i get in water i get a mermaid 2

so 1 time i was like in this bathroom right in the toilet and the boy came in and say, y r you crying girl

and i start crying more because he looking at me

and i put my hed in the water and scream GHO AWAYYYYYYY!!wsdf!! ANd so he did go away

and that made me cry sum more

--

HAIR GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FIC DO U LIKE IT PLZ REVIEW AND RRR PLZ OK


	2. Chapter 2

Hi remember me my name is Hella like Bella in twilight except my full name is hell Tight Spawn ok remember it

Hi remember me my name is Hella like Bella in twilight except my full name is hell Tight Spawn ok remember it

I am a witch and a vampire and amermaid at night in the water and I also have wings but I am NOT A FAIRIEEE OKA??

Today I am sad because this boy cam into the bathroom and saw me cry but he is gone now, so after I put on mor blood red lipstick I put my hair into a pretty ponytail but then remember that you might see my wings that way so I put it back down

I go into class and she sits down at her desk in da science class today is the day where they play with blood like her lips

I look around but my pardner is not in da room so I want to crie because she is my best friend ok her name is april and she has aids and shes dating a guy who also has aids but he is in a band and dropped out of skoll and wants one song glory ok

So I begin to cry because apiril is not thar ok and the teacher he say why are you crying lil girl don't cry we have blood and I get hungry and my fangz cum out by he don see em ok

Omg sao then guess ahwat!! The boyt from the bathroom coms into the class and sits next to me cause my seat in the room is left and no one sits next to mee because they ar stupid prepz but this boy is so cool n I see he wears leather pants and omg hes so f hott

Hey are you new he asks me. I start to cry because um NO IM NOT NEW ppl just don understand me and they don't see me for what I am n my mom says im pretty but I think im fat so im actually anorexic and I eat pie sometimes when my dad doesn't come home for thanksgiving cuz hes gay and left my mom but I threw it up don worry

Neway so I don't like him nemore cause hes stupid and is a pozer and not really goth like me plz I think he likes jesus. Then da teache r says I GOT BLOOD and I stand up and scream!!1

HAi guys so I had a sad day toda and I though Hella should have one too but dun worry cauz she will have friends and a bf soon ok!!OMG NEXT CHAPTER GUESS WHO SHOWS UP?? Mcr!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so one time Hella was like walking down the street ok

HEY a boy said to her omg it was THE boy the boy from class and from the bathroom and from her dreams and her movie harry potter

OMG LYK WHY ARE YOU STALKIN ME I cries. He gave me a weird look that made me think he was hungry but not like fer food u guz lyk that on time when I went to wendys and got a number 2 no onions and ate it and a frosty and a friez and omg I got soooooooo sick cuz lyk I had mono….for my blood WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SUCK MEEEE

He nodded. I am vampire he said. OMG SAME HERE I cried excitedly so now he understood me and finally I was no alone in the world. Except for my cat. Ihave a cat as well as a cactus they are named

Shakespeare's Romeo and And Juliet. Omg I soooo love poemstry an lyk one time I drest like hamlet and no one got it cuz they are sooooooo stoopd and uneducamted and they called me a bull dyk

Thiz guy looks like romeo in that one movie with jack from titanic. Dexcept he sparklez in the moonlight…and sunlight and also regular lamp light

I luv you he said before touching my face with his wrist but not hard ok gutz it was soft like bounty omg I think I luv you but I don kno becuz I was raped

Omg who was it he said it was my step dad I said omg is he alive he said I said ya cuz he livs with my mom I said

I will kill him

OMG YOU GUYZ AWSOME CHAPTER RITE R AND R PLZZZZZZZZ luv you

MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPZ moar moart mmoooooarrrrrrrr plz


	4. Chapter 4

How willz you kill him hes alreadeh dead

Wut that's not possible

Um ur a vampire rmember so lyk how did you first dye I took pillz I thought they were trimspa lyk anna Nicole used before she died but then they weren't

I was hit by a rogue bicycle messenger he said it hurt a lot because there were four they were a pack lyk wolves but on bikes and not harry

Omg they must have hurt

Ya the wheelsk hit me into the ground and I ereached my hand up with my arm and said NOOOOO but they kept comin cuz the newspapers had to get out to thepeople becuz of politics gobama

Omg so u new at vbampir

No this happened 20 yearz ago

Oh

So will u luv me bak I hav figt for youi

Omg wht gift I luvb gifts u guyz like at santa clauz when I got a swaeter but I was to sizes two small an my mom said MAEBE YOU SHOULD STOP EATIN BISCUITS and I said no my unvle was kfc

Im confused r u telling me this he asked

Oh rite I forgot to tell the story people who are reading ewhen im talking to them and not to you wjhoops ROFLMAO

Im so confused can we do it now

NBO I WAS RAPED YOU RAPER

Im a virgin

OMG YOU GUYZZZZZZ NEW CHAPZ ASSLESS LOLLLLLL GET IT ASSLESS CHAPZ but really new chapter please review lov you guyz like sisters from another mom


End file.
